


Daydream

by Fandom_Stuff



Series: Suptober20 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff
Summary: This ficlet was written for the prompt 'Daydream' as a part of Suptober20 onTumblr
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Castiel
Series: Suptober20 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953955
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Daydream

Dean’s eyes kept wandering away from the lore book in his hands, he couldn’t help it, not with Cas so close, so distracting. He was just sitting there, tie slightly askew on his neck like it usually was, trench coat puffed around his shoulders, blue eyes scanning his own book as he tugged absentmindedly on his collar. 

Sam had gone out to get them some food while they tried to find lore on some mysterious blood sucking creature, that wasn’t a vampire, and stole children from their homes at night, draining the parents dry and keeping the children as their own. 

So far, Dean had nothing, and Cas wasn’t looking like he was having any luck on his end either. Dean’s eyes tracked the movement of Cas’ hands as he flipped a page in his book, his chest heaved with a tired sigh and Dean let his mind wander, just for a moment. 

He let himself wonder what it would be like to be sitting next to Cas, their hands entangled lazily between their chairs as they studied the books in front of them. He let himself pretend he could feel the feather light touch of Cas’ thumb smoothing over the back of his hand. He let himself imagine what it would feel like to press his lips to Cas’, to give in to the pull in his chest and tell Cas how he felt. 

He shut his eyes as he thought, letting his mind take him away on his daydream.

In this dream, he woke up with Cas by his side every morning and they exchanged soft kisses to the sound of Sam banging pots around in the kitchen. 

In this dream, they held hands before they were forced to separate when they split up on hunts. 

In this dream, he taught Cas to cook, and they went on evening walks in the woods around the bunker and watched the stars through the fingers of tree branches.

In this dream, he had it all. 

But when he opened his eyes again, the fantasy faded from his mind, and it was replaced with reality. Cas was still sitting a table away, head bent over his book, chin resting on his hand, his hand that Dean desperately wanted to hold. 

Cas suddenly looked up at Dean, a soft smile on his lips. Dean matched his smile with his own and then Cas looked away again, and Dean forced himself to return to flipping idly through useless pages of lore. 

The hand that sat in his lap clenched on nothing, air slipping through his fingers. He spared one last look over at Cas, and wished with his whole being, that someday, his dream would come true. 


End file.
